


If Different Avenger's Snapped...

by Loki_521



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_521/pseuds/Loki_521
Summary: If different Avengers snapped Thanos out of existence…





	1. Steve Rogers

**Steve Rogers.**

"I am inevitable!" Thanos raised the gauntlet up high. Victory was etched into the curve of the Mad Titan's mouth, the glint in his eye. Maybe he was right. Maybe this all really was inevitable.Thirty minutes of fighting, of daring to hope for a new future, a new life, and it all came back full circle.

Bucky was going to lose again. He would be dusted away again. 

Thanos snapped. Bucky braced himself, waiting for the end of everything they worked so hard to get accomplished. Nothing happened. 

“I’m fucking Captian America.” 

Bucky turned behind him to see Steve. His heart stopped. He was bleeding, hurt, bruised. In one hand he was holding the hammer and in the other he raised the gauntlet that held all of the infinity stones. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple stones glistening. And then he snapped. 

A yell pierced the air from across the battlefield. Almost no one could hear it but it was there. 

“Language!” Tony screamed. 

Bucky found him against the rubble. He was propped up. But as Bucky crouched in front of him, the only sign that Steve was even alive was the shallow movement of his chest as he breathed. He could barely see it. 

"Buck," Steve choked out, past the blood that was pooling in his mouth. "Did we...win?"

Bucky swallowed hard and reached out to him, he grabbed his hand, like he was trying to keep Steve alive. 

"Yeah Stevie," he said. The words were heavy on his tongue. His head turned to the side. His eyes were open, but they weren't seeing anything. He was tired. He just wanted to go. He closed his eyes and took a gasping breath. “I’ll be there till the end of the line, Steve.” 

“I know Bucky. I know.” Bucky looked up and down Steve, hoping he could find something that had an undo button. Sam crouched down next to him. 

“It’s okay to go now, Steve. You can go. We’ll be fine.” choaked out Sam, his tears falling freely. He was crouched on the left of him. “I’ll be on the left.” he said with an unhappy chuckle. It was a sad chuckle. I didn’t care anymore. I just let me tears fall. 

The funeral was just the Avengers and a private one. Many people wanted it broad casted live, but everyone said no. Even Tony Stark. 

I had learned that Natasha said, “See you in a minute.” 

She was right. She would see him in a minute.


	2. T'challa

**T’challa**

"I am inevitable!" Thanos raised the gauntlet up high. Victory was etched into the curve of the Mad Titan's mouth, the glint in his eye. Maybe he was right. Maybe this all really was inevitable.Thirty minutes of fighting, of daring to hope for a new future, a new life, and it all came back full circle.

I was going to lose again. I would be dusted away again. 

Thanos snapped. She braced herself, waiting for the end of everything they worked so hard to get accomplished. Nothing happened.

“I’m King T’challa of Wakanda.” My brother’s voice rang out. 

I looked at him with wide eyes as I turned to him. I couldn’t lose him.  T’challa, who gritted his teeth, raised the gauntlet. The King of Wakanda was looking at her. His lips twitched, and smile happily, even now, even knowing what was about to happen. He had a glint in his eyes, like he had a trick up his sleeve or a joke. 

“Wakanda forever.” he shouted as he snapped his fingers. I looked at Thanos as he dusted away like I had before. His face was of pure defeat. I heard a laugh. I turned to look at the person who laughed. It was my Brother. He was standing there happily, a big smile on his face. I ran to him, and threw my arms around him. We collided into a big hug, I didn’t want to let go. 

“What? How did you survive!?” I asked him looking up and down him. 

“Shuri, you saved me. You made the suit absorb and distribute power without injuring me. You have my thanks little sis.” I felt proud. I was a hero. We all were heroes here. We had saves everyone from the horrible snap.


End file.
